Snedronningen
by Fireflies of the Rain Forest
Summary: Once a year she rises, and for one season she reigns. When a mysterious woman came to her family's Inn and kidnapped Alfred, Alice decided to chase after her. This is an AU, USUK with fem!England. Based on the television movie Snow Queen  2002 .
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : Okay, this is my first fanfiction in this fandom (though it isn't my very first fanfiction) and I'm a little bit nervous when I posted this... ummm yeah, well... I don't know if I can kept them in character though, but a little OOC-ness would be needed to fit the story.. so yeah... And I know, I should've working on my Call Of Duty fiction, but bear with me please?**

**And also I'd like to apologize for my grammatical error, since English isn't my first language, and I think I'll need beta-reader (Anyone up to this position?). And also, I'm sorry if there's someone who already have this idea before... I'm not trying to copy it... You see, I got this idea when I watched "Snow Queen" (2002) movie and I decided to make it as a plotline of Hetalia fanfiction. Feel free to criticize my work, but please; NO FLAME!**

**Now, on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

"**About Her Mother and Rose Brooch"**

* * *

><p>Alice Kirkland was a beautiful little girl who lived in a big town, with her sunny blonde hair and her emerald eyes. She acted politely towards everyone which made no one hated her. She lived with her mother and her three brothers; Alastair, Caelian and Dylan. Her mother was the most beautiful woman in town, while her oldest brother; Alastair was the best musician. Caelian was good at cooking, and Dylan was very good at crafts. And for little Alice, she was the sweetest girl who loved gardening. Her favourite flower was rose. The red rose.<p>

As today in a cold winter, the beautiful nine years old girl was playing alongside townspeople, enjoying the winter by skating on the frozen lake. They were laughing, and from the corner of her eyes, the girl could see Alastair played his clarinet expertly while his other friends played their own instrument. She could even hear Caelian sang along with Dylan. Her mother, wearing that beautiful red hood, waved at her and smiled. She waved back, and skated quickly to her mother to give her a tight embrace.

"Oh, my sweet girl, I have to leave now," said her mother.

"So soon?" asked Alice.

Dylan and Caelian finished their song quickly and walked up to their mother. Alastair joined them soon. He gave a brief hug for her mother and pecked her cheeks. Mrs. Kirkland smiled at her children fondly.

"Don't worry, sweethearts. I'll be back as soon as I can, okay? I won't be too long," said her mother. "I'll be back before your birthday party, sweet girl. How's that sound?"

"But my birthday is in a week!" said Alice. "It's too long, Mum…"

She gave them a light laugh and ruffled her only daughter's hair.

"No, you won't even realize it when I'm coming home," said Mrs. Kirkland. "And for you, boys, please don't be a burden. Alastair was helping with the Inn and I hope you guys would be a great help for him."

"Don't worry, Mum," said Dylan.

"Leave it to us," said Caelian. "And I'll make sure that Alastair wouldn't drunk himself to death."

"Shut up, git," said Alastair.

"Watch you words, Alastair," said Mrs. Kirkland. "I want Alice to grow up as a fine young lady, not a sailor."

"Sure, Mum," said Alastair. "Be careful. This is the dangerous time of the year. Watch out for wild animals and make sure you could find a shelter in case there is snowstorm; this is an unpredictable season though. One time you see the pale blue sky, suddenly it turns to be a snowstorm."

"I know sweety. Take care of the Inn, will you? I'll be back soon," said Mrs. Kirkland. "Now, I have to go." She climbed up her white horse, Sultan, with a little help from Alastair. Alice watched her mother and smiled. "Don't worry, Sweet girl, I'll be back soon." She patted her cheek and spurred her horse to the forest. Alice smiled and waved her mother goodbye before she went back to the lake.

Alastair smiled slightly at his friends and they played the next song. Caelian and Dylan started to sing again.

* * *

><p>It's been thirty minutes since she left the town, and the forest was white, covered in snow. She loved winter. She always had. The cold, the beautiful white and bright snow… She glanced up to see the pale blue sky, but instead, she found the wind had rise up and the snow started to fall. It turned out to be a snow storm. She tried to calm herself down, but it seemed like Sultan was panic. Is there something in the snow?<p>

"Calm down, Sultan…" she whispered at her horse "Calm down. Nothing to fear, it's just wind." But the beautiful white creature refused to calm down and kept moving furiously. Mrs. Kirkland patted her horse's head, in order to calm it, but seemed like her effort was useless. "Come on, good boy… Come on Sultan," she whispered.

She looked around her, though she couldn't see past the storm. All was white, and she couldn't see anything. Not the tree, not the path. She started to panic. Sultan kept moving frantically.

When she saw her; that woman, stood there, in the middle of the storm, as if the snowflakes were gathering, and become solid. She had the platinum blonde hair, almost white, with a glittering tight white dress. She wore diamonds on her necklace, earrings and rings on her fingers. She was beautiful indeed, but also frightening. Her cold eyes and beautiful pale cheeks was lack of expression as she kept staring at Mrs. Kirkland coldly.

She didn't say anything. But her glare made Mrs. Kirkland fell, boneless from her horse. Her red robe was covered with the white snow, as the storm started to picking up. Sultan ran frantically, leaving its owner, for its own safety.

Mrs. Kirkland didn't even dare to scream.

As the white woman came closer.

And closer…

* * *

><p>"Your brother's so good with his clarinet!" said a woman as she talked to little Alice Kirkland. She smiled at the good lady.<p>

"Of course. But unfortunately, Alastair could be so bad when he was drunk. I remembered this certain night when he…" Alice started to tell the story, while the woman kept listening to her. Even though she had thick weird eyebrows, it didn't make her look ugly. Instead, it suited her and made her look adorable. And as all the Kirklands, Alice had these mesmerizing emerald eyes. As green as the forest, but deep as a sea. She was quite a beautiful lady.

And Alastair was so proud of his sister. Even if he didn't show his affection as often as his two other brothers, but you could easily guess that Alastair loved her most. Since they father were gone, Alastair had to take the responsibility to take care of their mother and her siblings. He helped her mother to run the Inn (which was called White Bear Inn by the way) and other things. He was twenty two now, and he surely capable of taking care of things. Including his sweet little sister.

But it was always bad in this time in winter. Since they lived in the big town near the mountains, the snowstorm kept coming and they have to close the Inn for several times this year. This was a tough time in this year.

But suddenly, Alastair stopped playing his clarinet as he looked across the frozen lake. Dylan and Caelian stared at their brother before following his gaze. And they stood there, as their blood ran cold.

When she heard the music had stop, Alice looked across the lake, and she saw it.

It was Sultan, her mother's beautiful white horse. But she couldn't see her mother. The music stopped. The townspeople looked at the horse. It kept prancing towards them, but the owner was gone.

* * *

><p>They made a search party to find her. Until the dusk, they kept yelling her name. Alastair led the search, kept yelling for his mother. They kept searching with a lantern in their hands, searching through the snow covered forest. Alice held Dylan's hand tightly. Beside her, Caelian held the lantern. He was too, yelling for his mother.<p>

"Mrs. Kirkland!"

"Mum!"

Suddenly Alastair ran towards a big tree. There was something covered in snow! He quickly dug the snow until he found something; a dark green blanket that he knew belonged to his mother. Alice, Dylan and Caelian came to his side, as they watched the thick fabric in their older brother's hands. None of them said something about the fabric, until someone came to Alastair.

"We have to give up the search for tonight, Alastair, otherwise someone else would be gone too," said him. He was the major of the city.

"No," said Alastair, a little out of breath, "I'm not leaving." He stood up and faced the townspeople behind him and yelled, "Go home! Dylan, take Alice home with you! Now everybody, go home!" He glared at the major, and in a low growl, he whispered "I'm not leave her here!"

The major only raised his brows as Alastair went further into the woods, until he couldn't see the glimpse of his lantern anymore. He managed to escort the rest of Kirklands into their house in the town and made sure that they were save, and let a few townspeople take care of them.

Elizaveta Hedervary was one of them who quickly hug the little Alice to comfort her. Dylan and Caelian stood there.

"Alice… oh dear…" she whispered in relieve. "Boys, where's Alastair?" she asked the siblings.

"He stayed in the forest," said Caelian. "He ordered us to go home."

"Nonsense! I'll back to the forest. I can't let him searched into the woods alone!" said Dylan. It wasn't usual for her brother (except for Alastair) to lost his patience. This was the first time, Alice saw Dylan's anger.

"No. He asked us to take care of Alice," said Caelian. "He would be fine…"

"But that was what Mum said before she left! And now, look what happened!" said Dylan. "Bollocks, I'll go!"

Dylan took off, after gave Alice a quick peck on her cheeks. She almost burst out in tear as she watched her brother gone.

"Hey, you twit! Get back here!" Caelian shouted at his brother. "Fuck! Liza, can you take care of Alice? I'll found that stupid brothers of mine."

"But—" Alice started, but Caelian "shush"-ed her and smiled.

"Don't worry. We'll be back."

With those words, he took off towards the edge of the town, leaving Alice and Liza. Her small hand clutched tightly at her dress, hoping his brother would be alright.

"Come on, sweetheart, let's go inside. We need to get you warm," said the woman.

Alice let the woman led her into the Inn, and sat her down in one of the couch. Liza prepared some thick blanket and pillow for Alice to use in front of the fireplace since the girl refused to sleep in her own room.

"Liza, will Mum be okay?" she asked her quietly.

"Don't worry, sweetie, they would find her," said Liza as she hugged the poor girl.

They waited, until morning came.

* * *

><p>In the morning, they continued the search. They yelled, and yelled for Mrs. Kirkland, through the snowy forest. The thick snow made it almost impossible to walk though they kept trying. Alice ran furiously to the forest, yelling for mother.<p>

Alastair, Dylan and Caelian, they were all exhausted. Alastair's voice had gone hoarse since the shouting and yelling that he did last night overwhelmed him. Their voice was almost whispered as they tried to push themselves further. They hadn't found her yet. She was missing.

But little Alice kept running, until she stopped.

They were some crowds of townspeople gathered around, and this attracted the girl's attention. She looked at their mourning face. All of them didn't speak a thing. This made the girl more curious. She ran towards the crowds and pushed her way through. But the next scene was the worst for her. She could feel a hand holding her little shoulder as she looked at the figure.

The red robe… her sunny blonde hair and her green eyes… Her skin was pale, due to the temperature and half of her body was covered and buried into the snow. What made her felt sick was…

When she looked into those dead green eyes.

"Mummy?" she asked, felt her voice was slightly trembling.

Alastair, Caelian and Dylan ran towards the crowds. They pushed their way through, and stood beside their sister as they took in the view. None of them could say a word. Alastair could feel the tears flowing from his eyes. It was almost rare to see the man crying, but he did now.

There was lying the dead body of their mother, and beside her, there was her brooch, her so-called famous rose brooch. Now, it wasn't warm any longer. It was as cold as the late owner whose now, lied there, breathless.

Alastair hugged his siblings tightly. Alice already burst into tears and now hiding her face in her brother's jacket. She couldn't see it… She couldn't see it…

She let the tears flown from her eyes.

After that, Alastair was never being the same.

None of them were being the same.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Okay, that was the prologue. Feel free to leave your review. Should I continue this story? Should I stop? Should I delete it? Anyway, if don't have much good review though, I considered by discontinue it or simply delete it (no I'm not threatening you. That's Russia's job). **

**Anyway, please, review :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I forgot to put this in my previous chapter... and here we go... Hetalia and Snedronningen belongs to their respective owner... I own nothing. Not the story or the plot. This is based on Snow Queen (2002) movie...**

**A/N : Late update, I know. Been busy with my finals, and my Call of Duty fanfiction (if you like that fandom, you can check the story out in my profile)... But, here's an update! I'm sorry for my grammatical errors (I know this isn't an excuse; English is my second language but I'll try my best). NO FLAMES please... if this story is bad please just keep it in your heart and stop reading if you don't like it... I have a fragile self-confidence you know... :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"**About What Happened to Her, Nine Years Later"**

* * *

><p>She wasn't a little girl anymore. Alice Kirkland had turned out to be a beautiful young woman. Her blonde hair getting darker but she still had the same emerald orbs and porcelain white skin. As usual, she showed up downstairs to wake Alastair Kirkland up from his slumber. With a cup of tea in her hand, she nudged her brother slightly to wake him up.<p>

"Alastair, wake up," she said softly.

The man stirred for a moment before he opened his eyes. Alice smiled slightly and quickly pacing back to her room.

That morning wasn't a usual morning, as in the White Bear Inn, there was this boy. Dark blond hair and summer blue eyes, with well build and tall body while his skin was slightly tan from the sun. Alastair could guess that the boy wasn't come from around here. He continued to inspected the boy. He wore an old jacket and pants with slightly crumpled red, white and blue scarf on his neck. And on his head, there was a single cowlick that stood up defying gravity. The boy wore a pair of dirty glasses (did he knew how to clean it?).

"So, you are Alfred Jones?" asked Alastair after awhile.

"Yes, Sir. Alfred F. Jones, that's my name," said the boy.

"Alfred, then."

"Sure."

"Okay, Alfred. Your hours would be from dawn until the last guest off to bed. If they choose to stay up all night, and so are you," said Alastair. He kept his deadly glared at this boy and walked up to the front table. "And when I call you, you will be here before this bell," he rang the bell a few times, "stops ringing, no matter where you are, no matter you are doing. Do you understand?"

"Crystal, Sir," said Alfred.

"Alfred, tardiness, in any shape or form, will not be tolerated. Do you understand?"

"Uuuh… Yes, Sir," Alfred answered at ease.

"So, I thought you were supposed to be here yesterday?" asked Alastair again.

"Oh, uhm… yeah… I-I… I hadn't got any money for the train so I had to walk through the mountain," he couldn't help but smiled widely as he looked into the first floor's balcony and he swore he saw an angel. With long blond hair, mesmerizing green eyes which glanced down at him. But it looked like the owner of the Inn saw this smile, and he asked,

"Why are you smiling?" in a very firm voice.

The tone quickly wiped the smile from his face.

"Uh… umm… well… I'm just glad to be here, Sir," said Alfred finally.

And his hectic days at White Bear Inn began.

Every morning, Alfred would wake up, cleaned up his appearance and wore his uniform. Every morning, he would clean up the lobby, and he had to make sure that the floor was clean and shinning, or else, Mr. Kirkland (the oldest one of course) would came up to him and ordered him to clean it up properly. And by 'properly' mean using hands, a plain washcloth, and polishing oil. He would have to bend down or crouching to clean it up, and it seriously hurt his back. Other day, he would find himself in the supply room, with several boxes of food supplies and ingredients with him while Mr. Kirkland (this time was Caelian Kirkland) would supervised him with a clipboard in his hand. Some other day, he would be on the roof, trying to repair the roof under Mr. Kirkland (and this time Dylan Kirkland's) supervision.

But most of the time, he would find himself running back and forth from the second floor to the lobby and helped the guest to deal with their luggage. Some of these guests had no mercy on him, since they usually brought so many suitcases which made Alfred had to make the trip twice before he could settled them in the guest's room. He would groan in annoyance, especially if the guest chose the room on the third floor, near the roof. Oh, God, it was so annoying!

The only thing that he liked leaving in this place and worked here, was a certain angel. The sister of Alastair Kirkland was a Godsend angel. Alfred caught the glimpse of her emerald eyes, before the girl turned her gaze to the opposite direction or simply stared at her shoes. Every evening, he would see her in her room, just across his room and watched her silently. He wanted to speak to Alice Kirkland, but somehow, he found out that it was too hard to manage.

Alfred used to see her in the balcony, along with her beautiful and small rose garden; taking care of them. Just like this morning. He watched her from the glass door, cutting the dead leaves expertly. Her small hands looked so gentle as she arranged the roses in a vase. Alfred bit his lips as his hand reached out for the knob when he heard that annoying sound of the bell.

"BELLBOY!"

God, Alastair's voice could be so loud, and the bell's sound gave him a headache. Sighing, Alfred ran to the downstairs. There would be other chances.

"Ah, hectic day, Alfred?" asked Dylan Kirkland when Alfred helped him to paint the roof. Between the three brothers, Alfred thought that Dylan was the kindest of them. He never yelled at him like Alastair nor glared at him like Caelian (well each time he came to the kitchen with dirty shoes though).

"Let's see… I've been climbing the stairs for the fourteenth and soon to be fifteenth time this morning, and now, I had to hurt my back if I stayed in this position for too long," said Alfred. He dipped his brush to the paint. "Yes. It's pretty hectic."

"Can't say anything about that, lad," said Dylan. "But soon enough, you'll get used to that."

"Sure," said Alfred.

After he finished with the works, Alfred walked downstairs and almost bumped at a certain blonde young lady. Alice Kirkland, with her book in her hand stared at Alfred summer blue eyes.

"Uuuh… hi, I'm Alfred. Alfred F. Jones…" said Alfred awkwardly.

"I know," said the girl. "Excuse me," she quickly slipped past Alfred and went straight to her room. Alfred let out a goofing smile when once again; the annoying bell and Alastair's voice could be heard.

"BELLBOY!"

Sometimes he hated his work.

* * *

><p>He was polishing the wooden floor, using a washcloth. He had been doing this for twenty minutes and the Inn had a very large lobby. In the front table, he could see Alice was busy with her red rose and a beautiful vase. The girl cut the stem and dead leaves from the roses and arranged them in the vase. Once in awhile, the girl would look at the boy, as if she wanted to try to say something. But she quickly turned her gaze away before Alfred realized she had been staring at him for awhile now. She went back to her work and tried to pry her mind from the certain dirty-blond haired boy.<p>

When she was cutting through the leaves, she could feel some movement behind her. She turned around and found nothing. Not Alfred, not anyone. She shook her head and got back to her work. She inspected Alastair who sat in a nearby chair, reading through some newspaper with a cup of tea in front of him. Alice smiled before she could feel the movement once again and quickly turned around.

Once again, nothing! Was she dreamt? Or she was just too overly sensitive? She knew, he should've stopped reading those thriller and horror novels. Maybe it was just herself for being too paranoid with things. But then again, this Inn was so old when her family bought it from the major… But she could feel it again. She turned her head, and she saw nothing. So as soon as she felt it again, she turned quickly and she could see Alfred smiled brightly at her. She stared at his feet and she realized that Alfred had found an amusing way to polish the wooden floor. By covering his feet with the washcloth and used it as a skate shoes. Alice laughed at his antics and returned to her work. But unfortunately, Alastair caught her laugh. He got up from his comfortable chair and off to see what made his sister laughing, when Alfred passed him with a deer-in-the-headlights look on his face. He quickly stopped, slightly frightened under his employer cold stare.

"That was unacceptable. Not in the White Bear Inn," said Alastair with his cold gaze. "Do it properly."

"Yes, Sir. Sorry, Sir," said Alfred apologetically. Alice glanced at him and gave him a reassuring smile before returned to her work. Well, at least he could get Alice to smile at him, Alfred thought as he went back to polish the flooring.

* * *

><p>"So, uhhh... You love roses?" asked Alfred nervously as he glanced at the girl in front of him. Alice Kirkland stared at him.<p>

"Just because you manage to make me laugh back then, it doesn't mean I like you," said the girl sternly. "Haven't you got some work to do?" ask her.

"Yeah, of course, but I think talking to you won't do any harm, right?" he smiled at Alice, made the scowl on the girl's face deeper.

"Shut up, git," said Alice. Even though she had a 'fine lady' appearance, she didn't care if she swore like a sailor. Though not in front of her brother. Not much. But Alfred didn't care about that. He liked Alice Kirkland the way she was. Even the scowl on her face made her look adorable. And Alfred wanted to befriend her no matter what. It wasn't every day you could met a girl like Alice Kirkland. She was beautiful, smart, and fun (except towards Alfred). But Alfred knew the way she acted around other people, especially children and older people.

Alice flipped her book page, before she stood and leave the room without another word. Alfred only watched her and smiled her way.

"Are you still pursuing her, Alfred?" Elizaveta Herdevary appeared from the hallway with a duster in her hand as she smiled at Alfred attempt.

"Good day, Ms. Herdevary," said Alfred.

"It's Liza, dear," said Elizaveta, smiling at him.

"Yes, of course."

Liza often came to the Inn just for cleaning up things and helping Alfred with his chores. It wasn't like she worked in this Inn as a regular employee. It was more like she took care of the Kirkland siblings as if they were her own children. Even though Liza had married Roderich Edelstein (yes, she decided to keep her last name), it seemed like they weren't bless with child. Alfred guessed that was why she cared a lot for Alastair, Dylan, Caelian and Alice.

"Hmm… most of the man would give up after they found out about Alice true nature though," said the woman. "Most of them couldn't guess that behind her sweet-girl feature there's a tough woman inside with a mouth of a sailor. She already grew up as such a fine young lady, though she didn't smile a lot."

"Oh, I think that's her charm though. I mean, she was beautiful, adorable, smart, and with her bravery; I think she can take care of herself," said Alfred. "If only she would talk to me more often."

"But she smiled at you, yes? When you polished the floor…" said Liza.

Alfred blushed. "H-how could you know?"

"Come on, dear boy, nothing's going on in this place unknown by me," said Liza. "It's not every day she smiled _or_ laughing at someone's antics. Listen, the Kirkland siblings has change since the tragedy nine years ago. They are never being the same after that."

"Tragedy?" asked Alfred curiously.

Liza realized her slip of tongue and shook her head.

"It's nothing, Alfred. It isn't my duty to tell you the story," said Liza.

"Why not?"

"Oh, shus, boy. Now, get back to your work before Alastair would kill you."

With that words, she turned on her heels and quickly walk through the lobby. And that annoying sound again.

"BELLBOY!"

* * *

><p>For the next few days, Alfred kept seeing her. With her books, with her roses… in the garden, in front of the fireplace… everywhere. He kept steal a glance towards her, and when she turned around, their eyes would met. The summer blue orbs would meet the emerald green ones. And Alice would turn around quickly with an obvious blush on her face and Alfred would chuckle at her gesture.<p>

"Alfred would you like to put the potatoes in the corner?" asked Caelian towards Alfred. But unfortunately, he just stood there, with a goofy smile on his face. Good Lord, what happened to this boy? "Alfred, do you hear me?"

Alfred snapped back to reality, and stared at the box in his arm before he blushed.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled.

"Quit daydreaming, Alfred. You have works to do," said Caelian. "But come to think of it, it seems like you've been distracted lately. Am I wrong?" asked the cook.

"Umm… no… no… of course not. I'm perfectly fine," said Alfred.

"I see…" said Caelian, still suspicious though.

Alfred let out a nervous chuckle. As he glanced to the other direction and he saw her again. Damn! Why she had to be everywhere? Alfred had no choice but to focus on his work. But Caelian saw it. The way this young man looked at his little sister. And he didn't like it. Not a bit.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Another author's note XD I'm sorry if this chapter is shorter than the previous one, but I'll do my best in the next chapter. Until next time, fellas...**

**Please review! It can boost my spirit to write! :D**


End file.
